This invention relates generally to the forming of metal balls and relates, more particularly, to the cold-forming of a metal ball of relatively small diameter.
Common methods for cold-forming a metal ball involve a shearing of a blank (or slug) from a length of wire stock and subsequently forming the blank, in a die-press operation, into a substantially spherical shape. Heretofore, however, the means and methods for forming such a ball have not been able to accommodate high-speed production at a rate in excess of about 600 parts per minute.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means and method for cold-forming balls of relatively small diameter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such means and method which accommodate high-speed production of balls at a rate appreciably above 600 parts per minute.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a means which is capable of producing metal balls which are relatively clean and trash-free and whose dimensions are highly accurate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a means which is effective in operation and which can be cleaned and maintained with relative ease.